EL DOLOR DE MI ALMA
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: Un oneshot sobre la razón porque Naruto no se fue con Sasuke —Spoiler—


El dolor de mi Alma

Naruto tenia claro sus sentimientos. A veces se preguntaba la razón por la que decidió casarse y hacer una familia con Hinata.

Corresponder ese sentimiento. No era algo que lo hiciera sentir dichoso, pleno o... Feliz.

Tarde descubrió que no lo era. Nunca lo fue. Tenia una hermosa familia. Estaba en ascenso de convertirse en Hokage. Y todos los aldeanos lo trataban con respeto y admiración.

Había logrado muchas cosas.

Pero él no estaba...

Se había marchado lejos de su familia, lejos de la aldea, lejos de su pasado ...

Lejos de mi...

Por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió una chispa de rencor hacia las cosas que lo obligaron a tomar esas decisiones. Incluso sus sueños, que fueron los primeros en impulsarlo hacia adelante. Para jamas rendirse. Para luchar y ser fuerte.

Y al final, se había vuelto a marchar...

Su amigo es la persona mas importante en su vida.

Fue el primero que lo reconoció.

Su enemigo.

Su rival.

Su compañero de equipo.

Su primer lazo ...

Naruto sabia que Sasuke tuvo la responsabilidad de marcharse de la aldea para ayudar a las nuevas generaciones. Era una misión dificil.

Ya que era el único con esa capacidad, siendo que era un Uchiha y un poseedor del Rinegan, no había alguien mejor para investigar el origen de los seres de la luna. Kaguya entre ellas.

Pero a veces se preguntaba, mientras veía a los miembros de la familia Uzumaki, todos unidos y pasando la genial, si todo aquello hubiera sido distinto si habría aceptado irse con Sasuke. El moreno le había tendido la mano y le había sonreido como solo el sabia. Aquella vez sintió que le ponian una carga muy pesada en los hombros. Y es que, era quedarse en la aldea con su familia, ó irse con Sasuke y renunciar a sus sueños. Perderia la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo, de ayudarlo con sus entrenamientos, de llevarlo a la escuela, de aconsejarlo, de pasar tiempo con él. No quería que Boruto pasara lo mismo que pasó él, solo porque no tuvo un padre que lo cuidara. Pero ese sentimiento seguía evitando que se decidiera por la mejor opción. El amaba a Sasuke. Le había costado aceptarlo. Pero cada vez que lo tenia cerca, sentía que todo ese amor que guardaba en su alma, se materializaba en algo maravilloso. Y era cuando podía decir que era feliz.

Que solo Sasuke lo hacia dichoso.

Y lo mejor era que era correspondido. Y que jamas, NUNCA llegaría a sentir lo mismo por otra persona que no fuera el.

Porque fueron echos el uno para el otro.

Así que aquella tarde le había dicho un "Si, me voy contigo". Ya con eso, solo le faltaba despedirse de Hinata, de Boruto y de todos sus amigos que estaba seguro iba a echar de menos.

Una semana para preparar todo e irse con Sasuke. Una semana en la que la gente que lo rodeaba se ponia sentimental por su partida. Una semana en la que Naruto estaba todo sonrisas y con la fuerza de mil hombres. Las personas se daban cuenta y algunas se cuestionaban, porque siendo que se iba de viaje y dejaba todo atrás, estaría tan contento.

Fue en el penúltimo día de esa semana, en la que las expectativas del rubio Uzumaki se vinieron abajo.

Iba a tener otro hijo...

Otro bebe que compartiria su sangre. Otro bebe al que le faltaria el cariño de un padre. De él, que egoístamente había decidido irse con el amor de su vida.

Hinata se lo había explicado. Que no fue intensional. Que no sabia como había pasado. Ella se ponia regularmente proteccion para ya no quedar embarazada. Y Naruto no supo si creerle o no. Su esposa, Hinata estaba embarazada. Iba a tener otro hijo, suyo y de ella.

"Lo siento. Perdon. Iba a decirtelo, pero no quería arruinarte el viaje. Estabas tan emocionado que yo... ¡Pero no hace falta que te quedes! ¡Mi hermana me ayudara con ambos, y te prometo que nunca les faltara nada!... ¡Asi que ve a ese viaje y haz lo posible por salvar a este mundo ...!"

Las palabras de Hinata le dieron justo en el corazon. Ella estaba llorando cuando le dijo eso. Pero parecia como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Hasta ese momento fue conciente de todo el daño que le estaba ocasionando a su familia. Ya no era solo su esposa. Ella que estaba tan preocupada apesar de su estado. ¡Eran sus hijos!

Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Pero aún así no quería rendirse. No quería alejarse de aquello que amaba. De la persona que lo estaba esperando. Ahora ya no sabia que hacer.

Fue cuando hablo con Sakura, que todos sus deseos se quebraron.

"Naruto, piensalo un poco. Sarada creció sin padre. Él se fue por un motivo y lo entiendo. Pero tú Naruto. Te conozco desde que somos unos niños. No voy a reprocharte nada. Porque se que quieres acompañar a Sasuke. Pero no le des la espalda a tu familia. Hinata te ama mucho... Y tus hijos creceran sin un padre. Hazme caso. Y no cometas el mismo error que Sasuke"

Sakura tenia razón. El jamas tuvo padre ni madre que le enseñaran valores, que lo cuidaran cuando se sentía enfermo. Nunca tuvo el cariño de una madre. No sabia lo que era ir tomado de la mano con su padre. No lo sabia. Por eso había tomado la decisión de quedarse.

Fue Sasuke quien se encargo de enterrar sus sentimientos, cuando le contó lo sucedido.

"Estas diciendo. Que no vendras conmigo..."

Y con todo el dolor de su alma el había dicho que si.

"Lo siento"

Fue la ultima vez, en mucho tiempo, que pudo sentarse a hablar tranquilamente con el único hombre que había llegado a amar. La despedida fue peor de la que se imagino. No le había contado que se quedaba porque iba a tener un hijo. No era un cobarde. Solo no queria hacerle daño a Sasuke. Quien se enfureció un poco por su repentino cambio de decisión. Pero supo comprender a Naruto. Lo veía a los ojos, y sabia que no podía obligarlo a ir con él. Sasuke no podía arrebatarle su camino ninja. Eran los sueños de Naruto, su mejor amigo, su lazo mas importante, su gran amor de juventud...

Y el día antes de partir, Sasuke había ido a despedirse de su esposa y de su hija. El también se sentía mal por dejar a Sarada, pero no iba a olvidar el motivo de su misión. Ayudar a las nuevas generaciones. Y su hija era parte de ella.

Por otro lado. Sakura también se despidió. Todo iba bien, hasta que Sakura saco el tema del embarazo de Hinata. Por supuesto, cuando Sasuke se entero no hizo ningún comentario. Solo tomó sus cosas y se fue a la entrada de la aldea.

Uchiha se sentía demasiado dolido con la mentira de Naruto. Que idiota se había sentido. Creyó que Naruto quería defender a Konoha del peligro. Y solo siendo Hokage lo lograria. Nunca se imagino que era por que iba a tener otro hijo.

Ahora ya sabia. Porque Naruto no le quiso decir nada.

Pero ya no importaba ahora.

Porque ya no lo volveria a ver, por muchos, muchos años.

Talvez, algún día. Si el destino lo permitía, podrían estar juntos.

Nota:

Tengo entendido de que Sasuke se fue en cuando Nació Sarada. Y cuando Boruto a penas era un bebe. En ese caso, faltaba mucho para el nacimiento de Himawari. Quizás dos años. En fin. Solo adecue mi fic en la partida de Sasuke. Y en la razón por la que se fue de la aldea.

Comenten si les gusto.

Matta ne.


End file.
